


Lonely Nights

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tossed and turned as he tried to go to sleep. His roommate was snoring off in his corner of the room and Adam wanted to go back to Henrietta.</p><p>---</p><p>Day 3 Prompt: "Lonely Nights"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

Adam tossed and turned as he tried to go to sleep. His roommate was snoring off in his corner of the room and Adam wanted to go back to Henrietta.

He wanted to be laying in bed with Ronan as they listened to Opal imitating Chainsaw's sounds. With the crickets outside, Opal's chattering, and Ronan's deep breathing signaling he was asleep, Adam ached to be back home. There was a time when he wanted to leave Henrietta and never look back.

But now?

Now, there was the Barns with the world Ronan created and Opal running around and eating the garbage they didn't know they had. There was Fox Way with Maura and Mr Gray, Orla and Calla, and occasionally he missed Gwenllian. The phone calls, pictures, and postcards he received from the epic road trip Gansey, Blue, and Henry were sharing made him feel a little better.

During the day, he would be fine until the night was quiet and Adam remembered he was used to mayhem when he wanted to sleep.


End file.
